


Those Damn Lesbians—An Anthology by Seishou High’s NanoFate Fanclub

by Siderial



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, POV Third Person, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderial/pseuds/Siderial
Summary: Maruyama Mika is merely a spectator. Here are some of her favourite moments between Seishou High's most famous maybe-couple.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Those Damn Lesbians—An Anthology by Seishou High’s NanoFate Fanclub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VnixxiR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VnixxiR), [celan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celan/gifts).



Maruyama Mika is your average high school student: she comes to school on time, she has club activities (student council activities, actually, but she’s no contender for any leadership roles), and she leaves on time with her friends to get whatever is the trendy new food in Harajuku (currently boba). That is to say, Maruyama Mika is definitely _not_ like either the mischievous but reliable Student Council President Yagami Hayate, or the ethereal but shy Student Council Vice-President Fate Harlaown. 

Nevertheless, Mika admires both of them greatly and even had a fleeting crush on the latter at some point in the first year. However, that crush quickly was snuffed upon learning about the existence of one Takamachi Nanoha.

The White Devil. She Who Knows All (About Fate). The Greatest Setback to The Fate T. Harlaown Fanclub (which Mika was not a part of but was asked to monitor on behalf of President Yagami). Nanoha is almost as infamous as Fate is famous for these very reasons.

But Mika is not put off by these titles; in fact, she respects Nanoha greatly as a senior. The woman is smart, consistently ranking within the top 10 of her year’s academic standing, almost as athletic as Vice-President Harlaown, and arguably very pretty in her own right. She also brought some of her family’s cakes to the Student Council Room during their crunch week before the School Cultural Festival, for which Mika and her cohorts could never have been more grateful (although Mika suspects Nanoha did it primarily for Vice-President Harlaown and President Yagami’s sake).

But she digresses. Either way, Fate and Nanoha work well together, and Mika is a stalwart fan of their maybe-yes-maybe-no relationship. (She _is_ a member of the NanoFate Fanclub.)

And as a member of the NanoFate club with some of the most direct interactions with them, given that she works directly under Vice-President Harlaown, Mika has the privilege of experiencing and consolidating her favourite (accidental!) NanoFate moments into an anthology for the Fanclub’s yearly publication.

So, she does. Here are some of her favourite moments—told in present, in hindsight.

(Mika swears she’s not a voyeur.)

* * *

**#1 Lunch in the Garden**

It’s a nice cool spring evening in Uminari City, Japan. The light from the setting sun gently plays off the pretty pastel pink of the cherry blossoms which have just come in bloom, and Mika is able to passively appreciate the sight as she runs around campus looking for Vice-President Harlaown. President Yagami had thrown a fit—something about “Fate being distracted by her wife”—and politely requested (demanded) for Mika to look for the blonde.

“She’s probably back in the gardens,” are the instructions Mika remembers to follow, but as she looks left and right, scanning the various groups of students out for lunch, she’s sorely disappointed to find that this was not the case. 

Mika decides to jog another lap around the irregular perimeter of the gardens to perform one final check before heading back to President Yagami with the unfortunate news. She’s taken off her winter jacket, having warmed up considerably from her (reluctant) physical activity, and is on the verge of calling it quits early, if not for the little voice in the back of her head telling her that the President would be disappointed if Mika goes back alone. And it’s common knowledge in Seishou High that the only things worse than a disappointed Yagami Hayate are an angry Takamachi Nanoha, and a sad Fate Harlaown. 

As she turns the second to last corner, Mika spots an opening in the shrubbery that she hadn’t noticed before. Curious, she peeks through, and finally spots what she had been looking for (in a way).

There, in a secluded little spot away from the crowds, are the Vice-President and Takamachi-senpai. However, Vice-President Harlaown has her head in Takamachi-senpai’s lap, with Takamachi-senpai combing her hand through long, golden blonde locks. 

Mika is reluctant to break up such a beautiful and romantic sight, but her responsibilities nag at her to interrupt. As she struggles to decide, flipping between one and the other, Takamachi-senpai makes eye contact with her through the gap. 

Takamachi-senpai holds up a finger to her lips. She points down to the Vice-President and mimes napping.

Mika’s decision is made for her. Mika gives her a thumbs up and leaves, quieter than she came. 

Like she said: the only things worse than a disappointed Yagami Hayate are an angry Takamachi Nanoha, and a sad Fate Harlaown.

* * *

**#5 Homework**

“Welcome to Class 3-3, what can I getcha little missy?” President Yagami asks with her sleaziest look. Around her, her cohort mills around and giggles, but otherwise are unfazed by the comment.

“Junko needs your approval on these documents,” Mika replies, unable to suppress the blush that colours her cheeks at the additional attention wrought by her hammy President.

“Ah Junko, the best treasurer a girl could ever ask for. Hand them over and I’ll have it done by tomorrow. Oh, and while you’re here, you mind passing something to Junko for me?”

Mika nods. As President Yagami returns to her desk to rummage around for the documents she needs, Mika’s eyes unconsciously scan the room, looking for…

There. In the backmost corner nearest to the windows (the protagonist seat, Mika thinks), Takamachi-senpai is hunched over her table, frantically scribbling something down. Mika watches as Vice-President Harlaown leans over while tucking her hair behind her ear to instruct Takamachi-senpai on something. 

The two argue for a bit, and Mika can practically imagine the conversation happening between them:

“Nanoha’s never been very good at English.”

“Mou, Fate-chan is being mean! You’re not good at Japanese Literature!”

Fate becomes flustered. “The literary language is strange! I wish they’d just say what they meant, sometimes.”

“So, Fate-chan doesn’t think ‘The moon is beautiful tonight’ is romantic?”

“I think it’s beautiful sounding, but if I were confessing to someone, I’d just tell them plainly while looking them in the eye: ‘I love you’.”

Nanoha stops talking, and her cheeks develop a light blush.

“Nanoha? Are you okay? Do you—”

“—need me to kiss you better?” 

Mika jumps, and hears President Yagami cackle behind her. “P-President!” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you were fantasizing about everyone’s favourite couple,” President Yagami jokes with a wink. “Everyone does it anyway.”

“E-even you?”

“Hmm… that’s a se-cr-et!~”

* * *

**#13 Midori-ya**

“You really didn’t have to treat me to anything, Vice-President,” Mika says, shuffling uneasily in her seat. 

Currently, Mika finds herself seated in one of the outdoor tables at the Midori-ya, Takamachi-senpai’s family’s bakery. In front of her, Vice-President Harlaown sips at her cup of coffee, looking as distinguished as Mika was plebeian in her presence. 

“I wanted to, Mika-chan,” Fate says and flashes her The Lady-killer Smile™ that won her nearly the hearts of all the girls in Seishou High at one point or another. Mika smiles back uneasily—partially because she still feels strange, being treated for something she felt was an innocuous matter, and partially because she’s technically in Takamachi-senpai’s home, and you don’t mess with Takamachi-senpai in her own damn house.

The door to the bakery jingles, and an older brunette woman comes out with a tray of delicious looking cakes; her resemblance to Takamachi-senpai is almost uncanny—Mika assumes she’s (rightfully so) that she must be Takamachi-san. “Fate-chan! Nanoha-chan told me you were here, but I didn’t realise you’d be with a cute girl who wasn’t my daughter,” she teases, although Mika thinks she hears a barbed threat underlying her intentions. 

“Momoko-san, this is our kouhai, Mika-chan. I’m just treating her to something after helping me with some student council work, and then I’ll be joining Nanoha for a movie after,” Vice-President Harlaown somewhat hurriedly replies.

Takamachi-san laughs. “I’m just teasing you dear, you’ve always had the cutest reactions! And how many times have I had to tell you, just call me Mom.”

For the first time ever, Mika watches in amazement as Vice-President Harlaown slumps slightly in her seat from embarrassment. 

Takamachi-san turns to Mika and winks. “Thank you for treating my daughter-in-law well, Mika-chan.”

“Daughter-in-law?”

“M-M-Momoko-san!”

Takamachi-san hums, pretending not to hear her. “What was that dear?”

“...m,” Vice-President Harlaown mumbles, her face growing redder by the second.

“Come again, Fate-chan?”

“Mom,” she repeats, barely anymore audible, but just clear enough for both a stunned Mika and a delighted Takamachi-san to hear.

“Mom, are you teasing Fate-chan again?” 

Mika turns around to see an impish Takamachi-senpai with her hands on her hips. As the two women get into a playful argument, Mika turns back to look at the Vice-President, who has her (beet red) face in her hands. 

Mika sees the chocolate cake she requested placed on the table in front of her and decides to take a bite. 

It’s delicious.

* * *

**#19 Summer**

She’s blessed, Mika thinks to herself despite the sweltering heat that emanates from the takoyaki pans next to her, made worse by the muggy summer night. 

“Mika-chan, what a coincidence!” Vice-President Harlaown says, surprise clear as day on her face. Next to her, Takamachi-senpai waves hello. They’re both dressed in beautiful yukatas, the Vice-President’s black with flowery yellow highlights, and Takamachi-senpai’s white with a blue dragon motif. Capping off their very festive summer-y look is a pair of masks tied to sides of their head: for Vice-President Harlaown, a cute little Shiba Inu, and for Takamachi-senpai, an… 

An oni? 

Mika blinks. 

Her father, despite being busy manning the takoyaki stand, has enough time to berate her. “Mika, are these your senpai? Greet them properly!”

“A-ah!” she snaps to attention. “Sorry Vice-President, I was just thinking what a pair you both made.”

“Ehe~” Takamachi-senpai says, and the Vice-President laughs. 

“Thank you, Mika-chan. I hope we’re not holding you up?”

Mika risks a quick look at her father, who merely nods approvingly. “No, it’s fine, I can talk for a bit. Where’s the President? Or Bunnings-senpai and Tsukimura-senpai?”

With the hand not intertwined with Takamachi-senpai’s, Vice-President Harlaown points down the row of stalls at the goldfish scooping stand. Mika can barely make out the President squatting down through the crowd of people. “Hayate refuses to leave until she can beat Nanoha’s record. Arisa and Suzuka are with her right now, making sure she doesn’t go overboard.”

Nanoha smiles cheekily and holds up the little goldfish in a bag she won as a prize. “I gave the rest to some kids.”

Vice-President Harlaown smiles affectionately at Takamachi-senpai, and Mika internally swoons. She snaps back to reality, though, when the Vice-President addresses her. “Ah! We almost forgot the reason we came here; could we have 5 sets of takoyaki please, Mika-chan?” 

“Of course! Coming right up!” The motions are almost second nature to her now, and Mika quickly prepares the order, handing it off to her seniors. Before the Vice-President can reach for the purse tied around her wrist, Mika waves her off. “It’s on the house!”

Vice-President Harlaown’s shock is clear on her face. “What? But we can’t possibly—”

“Yeah you can, little missy,” Mika’s father chimes in with a grin. “Thanks for taking care of my daughter. She’s a little brat sometimes, but she’s a good kid.”

“Dad!”

Takamachi-senpai laughs. “Your daughter has been nothing but wonderful at school.” When she sees Mika’s father is appeased, she winks at Mika, as if to say, ‘Parents, right?’

After a few more civilities, the crowd decides to cut their conversation short as a surge of takoyaki-craving festivalgoers begin joining the queue.

“We’ll see you in school, Mika-chan,” Vice-President Harlaown says with a little wave. Mika watches them disappear into the crowd; her night made. It’s only later at night, when Mika is in the comfort of her own bed and has the time to reflect on her day, that she realises the Vice-President and Takamachi-senpai, seamlessly acting as a single unit, had been holding hands the entire time. 

_Gay._

* * *

**#27 Cultural Festival**

Mika half-wishes she could take the thick coat of white makeup off her face because it _itches_ , but her shift at the class’s haunted house wouldn’t end for at least another half hour. Being a ghost is hard work, Mika thinks, and wonders not for the first time if she shouldn’t have suggested the haunted house idea. 

“Nanoha? Nanoha don’t you dare let go of my hand.”

“I won’t, Fate-chan, don’t worry~”

Mika jerks upright in her seat. She needs to scare the Vice-President and Takamachi-senpai?! Why are they even here?! She thought Vice-President Harlaown was _terrified_ of haunted houses!

“Mika what are you doing?” her classmate, Mai, hisses. “It’s almost your turn! Go!” 

“It’s the Vice-President and Takamachi-senpai though!” Mika hisses back, gesticulating wildly. She realises somewhat belatedly that she must look ridiculous, with what the juxtaposition between her ghastly looks and her ridiculous movements, but she couldn’t care less at this point because she’s walking out into _death_ here.

“Who cares?! This is a _haunted house!_ We’re meant to be _haunting_ , so go haunt them!” 

Mika sucks air in from between her teeth. She sees the logic; she _knows_ that’s what they’re here for, but… but…

“Okay fine, but I want you to know that I don’t like this!” Mika whispers, and gets into position.

“Your opinion has been noted and ignored,” Mai deadpans, then returns to get ready the pop-out props. 

Mika hears their footsteps grow closer and takes a deep, stabilising breath. Closer… closer…

“BWAH!” Mika yells, and then yells again for a completely _different_ reason as the Vice-President falls to the ground with a shriek and a crash. The lights turn on.

“Oh my God, Vice-President—”

“Fate-chan—”

“—I’m fine—” Vice-President Harlaown hurriedly says, relying on Takamachi-senpai’s help to stagger to her feet. 

“Nyahaha~ Fate-chan’s always been a bit of a scaredy cat,” Takamachi-senpai comments almost flippantly in an effort to pacify Mai and Mika. However, Mika sees the concern in her eyes clear as day; such is the awareness of a NanoFate Fanclub member.

“Don’t tease me Nanoha! Mou, this is all Hayate’s fault,” Vice-President Harlaown grumbles.

Although Mika doesn’t see any injuries inflicted on Vice-President Harlaown from the fall, she still can’t help but ask, “Are you sure you’re okay, Vice-President Harlaown?” 

“I’m fine: just a bruised ego.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Takamachi-senpai teases. The inner fangirl in Mika screams.

Vice-President Harlaown blushes a deep red. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she continues, “Anyway... You girls know how to keep a secret, don’t you?”

“Of course! This stays just between us,” Mai, who Mika completely forgot existed in the space between The Fall and The Tease, replies.

“Thank you,” Vice-President Harlaown says earnestly. She turns to address Takamachi-senpai. “Come on Nanoha, let’s go back. I need to let Hayate have a piece of my mind.”

“Nyahaha~ Okay Fate-chan.” As they’re leaving, Takamachi-senpai gives them a little wave. “Bye guys, good job with the haunted house!” 

Mika is dazed, and continues to be dazed until she’s nudged by her friend. “Hey, you okay? You didn’t get hurt from the scare too, did you?”

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” Mika replies. 

She’s fine, but her gay, gay, shipping heart surely isn’t.

* * *

**#29 Christmas**

It’s been two months since both President Yagami and Vice-President Harlaown have stepped down from their positions, but Mika still sees them around, helping the new President and Vice-President adjust to their responsibilities. Typically, the ex-President and ex-Vice-President would be more hands off, seeing that the third years would be busy this period preparing for their upcoming University Entrance exams, but since ~~President~~ Yagami-senpai and ~~Vice-President~~ Harlaown-senpai have already decided on their future aspirations, they have the freedom to assist the incoming Student Council leaders. 

And thank God for that, Mika thinks, because she’s quite sure she sees Junko—treasurer turned Vice-President—about ready to pull her hair out from the sheer number of responsibilities the teachers had dumped onto the ever-reliable Yagami-senpai and Harlaown-senpai.

Speaking of her seniors, she sees the two of them chatting in the corner over some tea and decides it’s the best time to ask the question that’s been bothering her. 

“Are senpais both going off to University?” Mika asks. She’s certain that with their grades, they could enter any tertiary institution they desired, locally or abroad. 

“Oh no, we’re going to be working,” Harlaown-senpai clarifies.

“Oh right! You’re both always around to help, so I forgot that you had other commitments beyond the Student Council work.”

“It was good for our resumes,” Yagami-senpai says with a wink. 

Still, that left another question to be asked: “What is it you both do?”

Here, the other members of the student council don’t even pretend to be keeping busy anymore, clearly eavesdropping onto a conversation that potentially held the key to a question every member has been wondering since their involvement.

“Just some government work,” Harlaown-senpai easily answers. Yagami-senpai is nodding beside her, and the rest of the student council are ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ at the prestigious sounding role.

“Takamachi-senpai is with you too, I take it?” Junko asks from her desk.

Yagami-senpai gives her a thumbs up. “Of course! Oh, and—” the door slides open, “—speak of the devil.”

“Not funny, Hayate-chan,” Takamachi-senpai deadpans. Her eyes light up when they land on Harlaown-senpai, and from Mika’s vantage point, she sees that Harlaown-senpai’s have done the same. Is it possible to communicate solely through eye contact? Because Mika is almost sure that’s what they were capable of. “Are you both done with work?”

“I just need to help President Mishima with one more thing,” Harlaown-senpai says, standing up to walk over to the cowed girl. (Mika’s pretty sure she’d have been more excited if Takamachi-senpai hadn’t just walked in; she knows Mishima Keiko is a certified member of the Fate T. Harlaown Fanclub.)

“Take your time,” Takamachi-senpai says sweetly. She turns to Mika (should she feel honoured that Takamachi-senpai likes her enough to address her directly first?) and greets her. “How’re you doing, Mika-chan?”

“Good,” Mika replies and gestures to her friends in higher positions who look like the stress is about to cave their shoulders in. “Glad I’m not someone more important.” 

“That’s no good Mika-chan! You’re a very hardworking girl, you should be doing your best,” Takamachi-senpai berates, and Mika has to resist the urge to wince, because she could’ve sworn she saw a shadow of her own mother.

“Now, now, Nanoha-chan, let Mika-chan do what she wants,” Yagami-senpai chimes in, gesturing to the seat Harlaown-senpai just vacated. As Takamachi-senpai sits down, another student council member (Mika’s quite sure she’s a first year, Ueko… something...) rushes over to bring Takamachi-senpai a fresh cup of tea, which she accepts with grace. 

“Mika-chan plans to attend University, yes?” Takamachi-senpai inquires.

Mika stiffens up like a board—forget the shadow of her mother, her mother is here. “Ah, yeah. I'm staying in Tokyo, probably, but I’m still not sure what it is I want to do.”

“Why don’t you try journalism? It seems you’re good at that,” Yagami-senpai teases, and Mika feels heat rush up her neck. She knew?! About Mika’s participation in the NanoFate publications?! But she was so careful! She used a pseudonym and everything!

Takamachi-senpai misses the jab, fortunately. “Oh? If Hayate-chan is saying it, it must be true.”

“Ahaha,” Mika laughs weakly. “Uh, only if I can interview senpais one day.”

Takamachi-senpai smiles gently over the lip of her cup. “I don’t know if we’d be important enough to be interviewed by you, Mika-chan.”

Something takes over Mika here, because watching Takamachi-senpai talk herself down must have flipped a switch as she vehemently cries, “Nonsense! I think if it’s Takamachi-senpai, it’s totally possible!” It’s the look of surprise on Takamachi-senpai’s face that pulls Mika back, and she quickly continues, “A-and Harlaown-senpai and Yagami-senpai of course! The three of you are really capable, and I look up to all of you.”

Yagami-senpai’s eyes glint mischievously. “Oh ho~ Looks like Nanoha-chan had a fan in our midst all along, and we didn’t even know~” 

Mika doesn’t even want to look in Harlaown-senpai’s direction; she’s quite sure she feels the slightest heat creep up the back of her neck, like being caught in a crosshair, a feeling slightly uncomfortable and entirely separate from the blush that she’s sure she’s wearing now.

“Aha, thank you Mika-chan, you’re sweet,” Takamachi-senpai says, and Mika feels the heat die off. 

This was the first time she felt anything from Harlaown-senpai that wasn’t sweet and polite, and Mika is just mildly shaken. Yagami-senpai must have picked up on it (and Mika’s silence) because she moves the conversation along. “Anyway, just make sure to get out good sides, okay?” 

Harlaown-senpai must have been finished with her work (oops, was that Mika’s fault? She internally apologises to Mishima) because she walks over to stand by Takamachi-senpai. “Nanoha only has good sides,” she asserts to Yagami-senpai, who holds up her hands in surrender.

“Aw, Fate-chan~”

“Ahhh there they go again,” Yagami-senpai whines, to the complete disinterest of the two now caught in their own world. “I swear, it’s like it’s getting worse with every passing year…”

Now without the pressure of Harlaown-senpai’s stare (and the luxury of more NanoFate to her collection), Mika asks, “Yagami-senpai, you’ve known Harlaown-senpai and Takamachi-senpai since you were in elementary school, right? Have they always been like this?”

She hums affirmatively. “Even before I met them, they were all lovey-dovey. It really makes a girl jealous,” she grumbles.

Mika thinks it’s sweet. So, she says so, to the agreement of most everyone in the room.

* * *

**#36 Valentine’s Day**

Mika coincidentally is around when Harlaown-senpai opens the door to her shoe locker and the yearly flood of love letters and chocolate spills out. 

At this point in their relationship (of which Mika still can’t tell if it’s official or not), Takamachi-senpai’s anger has faded, leaving only the same good-natured humour expressed outwardly by Yagami-senpai. 

“Ahhh, you’re such a player Fate-chan. Think of poor Nanoha-chan, who has to come home to someone like you~”

Harlaown-senpai sputters. “That’s not—”

“Nyahaha~ Don’t worry Fate-chan,” Takamachi-senpai comforts, and Mika can practically _feel_ the relief radiating off Harlaown-senpai.

“Nanoha…” 

That is, until Takamachi-senpai opens her own locker, and an equally large flood of Valentine’s gifts spills out.

Harlaown-senpai’s voice raises in pitch. “What—Who—”

Even Yagami-senpai couldn’t hide her surprise. “Oh, wow Nanoha-chan, you’re going out with a bang huh?”

And then the group dissolves into fits of giggling and hushed madness; that’s the best way Mika can describe it. (Well, and Harlaown-senpai being moody.)

Bunnings-senpai and Tsukimura-senpai are the first to bend over and help clean up the mess, before the other three do the same. Mika estimates it took them a solid five minutes to gather everything in their arms and is left impressed when they walk off to class with their arms full of love. Even from down the hallway, she still hears Yagami-senpai teasing them, to Harlaown-senpai’s embarrassment and Takamachi-senpai’s amusement.

Mika would like to add that the only reason why Yagami-senpai escaped a similar fate is because she had seen a small red-headed girl come earlier that morning to clear the locker out. She would’ve stopped her, but Mika recalled seeing her around Yagami-senpai before, so she figured it wasn’t any of her business. Besides, Yagami-senpai’s haul was so great this year that what _hadn’t_ fit into her locker had been sent over to the Student Council room.

Mika would also like to add that she sees the red-headed girl come over again the very next day to help Yagami-senpai bring whatever she couldn’t carry on Valentine’s Day itself, home. 

* * *

**~~#50 Graduation Day~~** **Unpublished**

Graduation day. How bittersweet, Mika thinks, seeing her seniors stifle their tears, if not already in tears, as they hug each other goodbye for what is—for many of them—the last time in a while. 

She sees a scattering of first and second years scrambling to find their favourite seniors in the school’s courtyard; a last hurrah, she supposes, as they attempt to get the time-honoured tradition of their favourite senior’s second button—the symbol of who is closest to their heart. 

Amusingly enough, Mika spots Yagami-senpai in that crowd; she thinks Bunnings-senpai and Tsukimura-senpai, who’re off to the side near her and holding hands, must be equally humoured, given that they weren’t attempting to stop anyone despite the low-key desperate glances Yagami-senpai shot them.

But Mika doesn’t see either Harlaown-senpai or Takamachi-senpai. 

Did they leave already? Mika wonders, and is a little disappointed, because she would’ve liked one last opportunity to thank them for all their hard work (and maybe get one last dose of NanoFate before the Fanclub was effectively rendered defunct forever). 

She sighs but waits a few minutes to scan the crowd. When that effort proves fruitless, she resigns herself to the quiet dissolution of the NanoFate Fanclub and goes to join her friends who’re returning to class.

As Mika is walking back to Class 2-2, she and her friends dissolve into the usual conversation of this and that. Something catches her eye, however, from out the window. She stops and starts, for out there in the distance, barely perceptible past the hedges and shrubbery, Mika thinks she sees a flash of blonde and brunette positioned picturesquely beneath a cherry blossom tree. 

“Mika, what are you doing?” Mai asks. Mika whips her head away, suddenly feeling like she had been intruding.

“Ah, just thought I saw something. Let’s go!” she says and urges her friends along before they can investigate any further. And maybe she _had_ seen something, or maybe she’s just imagining it all, but whatever the case, Mika feels some strange and possibly misguided impulse to protect whatever she had seen; for it was something precious—something private—to be kept between her seniors.

So, she does.

And seven years later, when the day comes, Mika thinks herself fortunate to have been the one to have seen it all. For as she sits in a quaint chapel hall and watches Takamachi-senpai walk down the aisle escorted by her father, Mika is immensely and irrevocably glad that her senpais are still as madly in love with each other as the day they had graduated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Schlan wanted someone else's POV. Paisen wanted gays. I wanted to deliver. Unbeta'd, mostly unedited. Let me know if you spot anything off. Comments and friendship are always appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: @ssiderial


End file.
